In a wireless local area network (WLAN), an access point is a station that transmits and receives data. An access point serves as a point of connection between wireless devices and devices within a fixed wired network. Access points can also be used to allow wireless devices to communicate to each other. Each access point can serve multiple wireless devices within a defined network area. As wireless devices move beyond the range of one access point, they are automatically handed over to another access point.
Currently, access points have a wired connection to a fixed wired network. This wired connection is typically implemented using LAN technologies (e.g., Ethernet, Tokenring, etc.), or other wired network technologies. In particular, access points are typically themselves fixed in position. For example, access points may be placed at various fixed locations throughout a business facility.
Due to the fact that different countries (or regions) often have different regulations governing wireless communications, wireless equipment typically cannot be used in countries other than the one for which the wireless equipment was manufactured. For example, regulations governing wireless communications typically specify particular configurations for radio frequency usage, maximum conducted power output for the equipment, and maximum antenna gain for conducted power.
Currently, access points are preconfigured with the appropriate country-specific configurations at manufacturing. Furthermore, the wireless communications configurations of an access point are typically not modifiable by a user. Therefore, access points can only be used in a country or region for which it was manufactured.